


Side Effects

by midnighter24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, cum, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Barry has needs since being hit by lightening, and nominates Oliver to satisfy them.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Side Effects  
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Fandom: Arrowverse / Flash  
> Pairing: Barry / Oliver / Roy  
> Summary: Barry has needs since being hit by lightening, and nominates Oliver to satisfy them.  
> Author’s Note: Barry is a cumslut in this story, no surprise. Enjoy.

Barry rubbed himself through his suit when Oliver turned to let him into the Arrow headquarters. He followed the archer down the stairs and did his best to contain his throbbing erection. 

“What’s with the unexpected surprise?” Oliver asked dryly. 

Barry chuckled. “Uh… just seeing if there was anything you might need help with. A new Star City threat, or something.” He hoped he didn’t sound too obvious. Oliver had been the only person Barry could think of that was available to satisfy his debilitating libdo. Ever since he’d been struck by lightening, it wasn’t only his speed and appetite that had increased, his sex drive did too and nothing satisfied his metahuman hormones more than his prostate being massaged by a big cock. 

“All good here.” Oliver said as they rounded the table full of weapons. “Not enough action in Central?” 

“Oh no, there definitely is.” Barry glanced around and sat at the table. 

Oliver turned to the weapons case behind him. 

“So…” Barry tried to sound casual. “What happened between you a Felicity?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

Barry shrugged. “Just curious. We’re friends, right? This seems like something friends should talk about.” 

“Hmm.” Oliver grabbed another arrow from the table. “Sometimes it’s just not right.” He returned to the cabinet. “To answer your question.”

“I get that.” Barry fiddled with one of the bows. “Can’t force something that can’t work.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Still…” There was a bubble in Barry’s stomach, and a throb in his crotch. “... must be hard not having a girlfriend around. Probably get-” He cleared his throat “-pretty horny, huh?” 

Oliver’s hands fumbled and a few of the bows fell to the side and he glanced over his shoulder. “Excuse me?”   


“ _ I just mean- _ ” Barry stuttered, but he couldn’t stop himself. “It must be hard- not like that- but hard not to have something- I mean someone to get you- or, to get off with. Am I making sense?” 

“Yeah, you are.” Oliver chuckled and turned back to Barry. “And it has been  _ hard _ .” Oliver said, and Barry swore he saw Oliver’s eyebrow raise. 

“If you-” Barry’s face turned violently red. “- if you ever needed any help, or anything…” 

Oliver’s hand dipped below the table and there was something disarming about his stare. “Do you know someone interested?” 

“Me?” Barry blurted out. “Just because, since the lightening- it’s hard to control… myself. And since you're single and… look like you, I thought I’d offer.” 

Oliver rounded the table with a devious smirk. One hand rubbed his abdomen, while the other crept toward the rising bulge in his pants. “What did you have in mind?” 

Oliver stood in front of Barry, still seated on the stool, and the speedster groaned when he saw the emerging bulge in Oliver’s leather pants. “Whatever you want.” He looked up. “Cum started tasting better when I got my powers and I’ve kinda been craving it; but mostly, I need you to fuck m-” Olive grabbed the sides of Barry’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“I’ll give you what you need.” Oliver whispered, then dragged his tongue along Barry’s bottom lip. “But I’m going to need a favor in return.” 

“What is it?” 

“We’ll get to that.” Oliver grabbed Barry’s clothed erection and the younger man hissed. “Do we have a deal?” 

Barry glanced down Oliver’s body when the archer’s grip firmed. “Yes! Yes, whatever you need just-” His hand crept out and ran along the leather bound cock he craved. “-let me?” He asked. Oliver nodded.

Barry’s hands turned into a blur as he unlaced Oliver’s leather pants in under a second. “Impressive.” 

“Just wait.” Barry smiled up at him when he reached in and wrapped his hand around Oliver’s cock. Barry pulled out Oliver’s length and swallowed it down to the root. 

“Oh God!” Oliver grabbed the back of Barry’s head with both hands. 

“Mmmmm.” Barry said with his mouth full and ran his tongue up the vein from the base and along the head. A wave of relief passed over him with a cock in his mouth, that was immediately replaced with a hunger for more. With Oliver’s encouragement, Barry inhaled the thick shaft from base to tip, in long drawn out sucks, only to swallow Oliver whole on the way down. 

“This is amazing.” Oliver panted. “Consider me available the next time you need your ‘fix’.” 

Barry sighed around Oliver’s cock before pulling off. “Really? Thank you Oliver.” He slurped the precum from Oliver’s tip without breaking eye contact. “Thank you so much.” 

“And just think-” Oliver crammed himself back into Barry’s throat. “All you had to do was ask and this cock could've been all yours.” 

Barry let out a high pitched, muffled moan. 

“I’m getting close.” Oliver heaved. “But keep going. I want you to eat the first one.” 

Barry happily carried on and shivered in anticipation when he heard the words ‘first one’ .

Moments later, Oliver’s breath grew deeper, and his now sweaty chest heaved. But before he could announce his orgasm, Barry grasped him around the thighs, slowing his thrusts. Oliver was confused, until Barry’s throat vibrated at super speed, seemingly milking the cum from his balls. 

“Damn it, Barry!” He screamed and unloaded. Barry froze with just the head in his mouth and let the cum gather on his palette, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Oliver shot more than Barry had ever eaten and he made sure to swirl it in his mouth to absorb the taste. Something inside of Barry extinguished, his hunger for cum was satisfied. But his need to be fucked hadn’t been. 

“Barry?” Oliver said gently and Barry was pulled from his daze. “Did you want to try something else?” 

Barry nodded, enthusiastically. “Whatever you want.” 

Oliver smiled. “Good. Get naked and on the table.” 

There was a blur of red and Barry was on all fours with his ass pointed at Oliver. The archer swatted Barry’s hairless hole, which elicited a gasp. “Never imaged you to be such a whore. But I want you on your back.” 

“Oh… Sorry.” All of Barry flushed red and turned on his back. 

“Now, open your legs and close your eyes.” 

Barry gulped, but did as he was told. Then something warm and slimy, Oliver’s tongue, lapped and bit at his nipple. This had Barry writhing. The tongue traveled lower, and lower, dipping into Barry’s belly button, before it disappeared. The weight from on top of him was removed and he sensed Oliver cross the room, followed by silence. Barry was about to open his eyes when there was a burst of warmth breath on his entrance. Oliver’s hands grasped the tops of Barry’s knees, spread his legs further apart, and pushed them back. 

When he was fully exposed, Barry shivered as wads of saliva were pushed inside of him and around his hole, mixed with the gentle probe from Oliver. Barry nearly arched off the table with a loud gasp but Oliver held him down. In a few minutes, Barry was panting and desperate. 

“Please.” He pulled on the man’s neck until the archer laid on top of him. Barry grasped the enormous pole and guided the head to his entrance. “I need to feel it in me.”

In one swoop, Oliver pushed in and buried himself to the base inside the speedster. The words were pushed from Barry, so all that came out were short sounds, mixed with moans and grunts. Oliver was surprised at how accommodating Barry’s body was to being fucked. He had barely needed preparation, but if what the speedster said was true, this was hardly his first time.  

“Give me more!” Barry grabbed onto Oliver’s buttocks, trying to pull him further inside his body. 

Oliver shifted his weight to his knees. “You asked for it.” He said, and brutally rammed into Barry. 

“Yes!” Barry screamed and tweaked his nipples as his head rolled from side to side. “It’s so deep!” 

“I’m getting close, you want it in you?” 

“ _ Yes _ ! God, yes!” Barry did his best to prop himself up and latch his mouth onto Oliver’s nipple. “Please, yes cum in me.” He chanted with a dreamy voice as his hands roamed all around Oliver’s body. 

Oliver’s moans grew deeper and harsher until they were little more than animal grunts, when Barry felt the first spurt of cum shoot inside him. Oliver grabbed the back of Barry’s head, pulled him from his chest and looked him in the eye as he bred him. Several more huge squirts were fucked into Barry with a resounding squish. 

Barry’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of being filled. Oliver let go of his hair and Barry fell back on the table, covered in sweat and heaving. He took a few deep breaths, then grabbed his own cock and stroked, when Oliver stopped him. Barry gave him a curious look. 

“It’s not time for you to cum yet.” Oliver growled. 

“Oh?” Barry had a slight smile. “Did you want to go again?” He opened his legs wider as Oliver bat his hands away and grabbed his cock in a fist. 

“Not exactly.” He smiled when the door opened at the top of the stairs. Barry jumped when Oliver grasped his cock tighter. “Remember that favor you owe me?” His squeeze rolled down his fingers like he was milking a cow, which made it difficult for Barry to think. He nodded. 

“Good.” Oliver let go and stood to the side. Behind him was Roy with a huge smile, his dick in one hand and a phone in the other. Even from far away, Barry saw that it was himself on the screen. Oliver must have taken the picture from between his legs while his eyes were closed as his own asshole was prominently on display. 

“I got a message my services might be needed?” 

Oliver glanced to Barry with a raised eyebrow, who looked between the two men before nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah…” The craving grew inside him again. “Of course!” He stuck both index and middle fingers into his hole and pulled himself open, a small river of cum flowed out. “Come right in!” He joked.

Roy chuckled as he and Oliver pulled off their uniforms. “Where do you want it, slut boy?” Roy asked as they approached Barry and ran their hands across his body. 

Barry looked between the massive cocks. “One on each end.” He panted, and got on all fours, licking his lips. 

“Whatever you say.” Roy went to Barry’s ass and dropped to his knees and inspected the speedster’s stretched pucker. “Looks so good.” He groaned, and licked a drop of cum on Barry’s thigh, and followed it’s wet trail until his tongue wiggled inside Barry. 

“Oh God, thank you!” Barry heaved and arched his back, popping out his ass. 

Oliver came to Barry’s front and waved the enormous shaft in his face. “Still hungry?” He asked as he grabbed Barry’s hair in a tight fist. 

“More than you know.” Barry pleaded. It was true. His need for cum had only intensified since he arrived, making him more desperate for Oliver’s cock than when he’d begun. 

Oliver stuck his cock back in Barry’s mouth and Barry sighed as he swallowed it whole. 

“Do that thing.” Oliver chuckled. With his mouth full of cock, Barry smiled and vibrated his whole body. Oliver’s laugh turned into a groan, and Roy jumped. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

Barry looked over his shoulder. “Speed perk.” He jiggled his ass for Roy. 

Roy stood while jerking his cock. “Oh, I gotta get in on this.” With one motion, he sunk himself into Barry and sighed. He laid across Barry’s back and licked the speedster’s ear while Barry sucked Oliver’s cock.  “Wanna know how Oliver’s cum feels inside of you?” Roy whispered, then looked up to Oliver and winked. “Your hole feels so wet, and full. I can feel it deep inside you. He really must of bred you like a whore.” 

Barry sucked Oliver ferociously and whined in arousal. His head was a blur, when Roy smacked his ass. “I don’t get any?” He inquired. Immediately, Barry’s hole convulsed around Roy’s shaft. “Fuck yeah!” He moaned. “Let me have a taste.” 

Barry stopped sucking, grasped the base of Oliver’s shaft, and held it to Roy over his shoulder. “Mmmm…” Roy hummed, as Barry went to work on Oliver’s balls. 

“I’m gonna cum…” Oliver growled. Roy pulled off, grabbed Barry by his hair, and shoved Oliver’s cock back in his mouth. “Oh fuck! Here it comes, again!” Oliver unloaded in Barry’s mouth, when Roy grabbed Barry around the throat and sunk his fingers below the hinge of his jaw. 

“Don’t you dare swallow.” Roy hissed as Barry’s face was painted with more of Oliver’s thick load. “Not until you have both our cum in your mouth.” 

He pulled out and pushed Barry onto his back with mouth wide open and dripping Oliver’s seamen out the sides. Roy jerked off above Barry’s stretched out tongue until his entire mouth was covered, and overflowing with cum. 

“Still hungry?” Oliver panted, smearing the streaks into Barry’s cheeks. 

Barry disappeared in a Flash and reappeared with his legs around Oliver’s waist and the archer’s cock deep within him. “You have no idea.”    
  



End file.
